The drama never ends
by Animeisaddiction92
Summary: sequel to from hatred to friendship and maybe even love
1. Chapter 1

The drama never ends summary

Ok so this is the sequel to my story from hatred to friendship and maybe even love. Ok so the gang goes to college and all 4 live together in an apartment. They find out there neighbor is kiky-hoe and they all get pissed. What will happen and what kind of tricks does kikyo have up here sleeve.

They all have there cars still I aint getting ride of those they cool ass cars


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we start college in 2 weeks!" Explained an excited sango

"I know it so cool" Kagome said

"It's just school you guys" Inuyasha said walking into the room

"Yea but now we only have to go twice a week and for 6 hours and that's all" Kagome explained

"What ever" Miroku said

**Kagome's point of view **

**I was excited to finally be in college and living with the love of my life Inuyasha and my best friends miroku and sango I don't think I have been this happy since I was little. Nothing could make me sad now.**

"Hey who wants to go out to the bar and have some fun?" Inuyasha asked

"I do" Kagome, sango, and miroku said in tone

-they got dressed. Kagome wore her blue jeans and avenged sevenfold shirt and globe shoes. Sango wore blue jeans and a black shirt that said'omg wtf' and DC shoes. Miroku wore blue jeans and a white tank top with a purple button up shirt on top of that and Inuyasha wore blue jeans with a white tank top and a red button up shirt on top of that. They walked out of the apartment and argued about whose care to take. They finally decided on kagome's mustang roush. They finally got to the club and found a booth and sat down miroku and sango on one side and Inuyasha and kagome on another.

"Hey look they have karaoke here, kagome you should go sing" Sango said looking around

"No im not singing in front of all these people" Kagome said defensively

"Come on babe you sing beautifully" Inuyasha said

"I do not" Kagome replied

"Please,please sing for me" Inuyasha pouted

"Ugh fine" Kagome said getting up

-kagome walked up to the karaoke and picked a song and the music started

(the song is inside your heaven by carrie underwood)

"This is to my lovely boyfriend Inuyasha" Kagome said before singing

I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

-once kagome was done singing she got off the stage and walked back to the booth. People were applauding her as she walked by then she couldn't help but smile. She finally got back to the booth and sat down next to Inuyasha again.

"Babe that was amazing" Inuyasha said given her a kiss

"Yea Kagome that was beautiful you put carrie underwood to shame and she wrote that song" Sango said

"No I didn't I can never be as good as her" Kagome said blushing

"That was a beautiful song kagome, to bad you suck at singing" They heard some say. They looked and there she was the wicked witch of the west kikyo

"Ahhh kikyo how I have missed you dumb ass comments" Kagome said sarcastically

"Shut up kagome" Kikyo said getting pissed

"No I will not because you started talking to me so how about you shut the fuck up" Kagome snapped back

"Do you want me to kick you ass bitch" kikyo said

"Or how about I kick you skanky ass" Kagome replied

"Kagome settle down and kikyo get the hell away" Inuyasha said grabbing kagome by the waist

"Oh but inu baby I miss you" Kikyo said pouting

"Well I don't miss you so go away" Inuyasha said

"If it wasn't for her we would still be together" Kikyo said crossing her arms over her chest

"No we wouldn't I still would have dumped you, you cheated on me so go and fuck hojo" Inuyasha almost yelled

"But I don't love him I love you" Kikyo said

"And I sont love you I LOVE KAGOME get it through your fucking head

"What ever come on girls lets go" Kikyo said to the friends she was with

"God she pisses me off" Miroku said

"She pisses everyone off" sango said

-we stayed at the club for a while and then we decided we should get home seeing as it was 2:30 A.M . so they left and went back to there apartment. Sango and miroku went to there room and Inuyasha and kagome went to theres as soon as there heads hit the pillows they were out and didn't wake intill noon the next day.

(A/N: hope you like the sequel to far . sorry this is so short I have home work to do I had a 5 day weekend and I didn't do any home work. I will update more soon bye


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: sorry I haven't updated but I was waiting to get more reviews and with Halloween coming up I was busy doing homework and finding a costume for all my friends partys and yea so my life is a little crazy)

Chapter 2

-kagome finally woke up and it was about 12:30. So kagome got up took a shower and went to make lunch for everyone. They all woke up when they smelled the food being cooked.

"I knew that would wake you guys" Kagome said sarcastically

"Yea Yea , what you cooking?" Sango asked

"ramen, hamburgers, fries" Kagome named everything off

"Sounds delicious" Inuyasha said sitting at the table

"yea it better be" Kagome said

-the food was finally cooked and they all sat down and ate lunch. While they ate lunch they talked and decided to go to the mall. Inuyasha and kagome were going in his corvette and Miroku and sango were going in her camero cause after wards they all had other plans. They got dressed and left to the mall. They finally got there 20 minutes later.

"YAY shopping its been to long" Kagome Squealed

"I know we need new cloths for school anyways" Sango said

"Yea we do" Kagome agreed

"Should we go to Pac sun or hot topic first?" Sango asked

"Hot topic I need a new band t-shirt" Inuyasha replied

"Ok let's go" Miroku said walking with sango

-they got to hot topic and kagome bought some corset's same with sango and a couple skirts and Inuyasha and miroku bought a couple band t-shirts. Then they went to Pac sun to get some jeans and some new shoes. Then they decided to leave cause miroku and Inuyasha planned on taking them out to dinner but miroku was taking sango different then Inuyasha was taking kagome. Miroku was taking sango to her favorite steak restaurant and Inuyasha was taking kagome to their favorite ramen restaurant. They headed off in different directions, but because it was Inuyasha and kagomes 5 month anniversary inu decided to surprise her by blind folding her.

"Come on Inuyasha tell me where you're taking me please!!" Kagome begged

"No I want it to be a surprise for our anniversary" Inuyasha said

"Humph" Kagome pouted "I hate being blind"

"It's only a little bit farther" Inuyasha stated

"How much farther?" Kagome asked

"We are here" Inuyasha said shutting the car off

"Where?" Kagome asked

"you will see" Inuyasha said getting out of the car and walking to kagome side. He opened the door and helped kagome out. He walked her to the front and took the blindfold off.

"Oh my gosh this is were we went for our first date" Kagome said smiling

"I know " Inuyasha said smiling to "come on lets go and eat"

They got in and got the same booth they did on there first date and ordered chicken flavored ramen.

**With Sango and Miroku **

"Were are you taking me roku?" Sango asked looking at him

"Im not going to tell you it's a surprise" Miroku said

"Come on why not ?" Sango pouted

"Because our 2 year is coming up and this is part 1 of my plan" Miroku explained

"Awww roku your so sweet" Sango said kissing his cheek

"I know" Miroku said with a smile

"But I cant believe its been 2 years since you asked me out for the first time" Sango said

"I know it feels like yesterday was the first slap you gave me when my cursed hand touched your bottom" Miroku laughed

"yea I know its amazing how time flies when your with the one you love" Sango said

"Aww I love you two sang, but im not going to tell you " Miroku said

"Dang" Sango said snapping her fingers

"Ok we are here" Miroku said parking the car

"Oh my gosh this is amazing roku I love it " Sango said looking at where they are

"I knew you would love it" Miroku said grabbing sango's hand and walking her to the front of the restaurant. They got a booth two and ordered steaks, and baked potato's.

**Inuyasha and kagome **

"Inu that was amazing thank you" Kagome said holding his right hand

"It's nothing I only want the best for you" Inuyasha said

"Aww your so sweet, so how do you think sang and roku are doing?" Kagome asked

"Well miroku planned a 3 day event out and then on the 3rd and last day he has something Big planned" Inuyasha explained

"What?" Kagome asked confused

"Im not aloud to tell" Inuyasha said teasingly

"Ohh come on you can tell me" Kagome complained

"Nope roku said he will tell you later" Inuyasha said

"Fine lets get home" Kagome said

"ok so do I get anything special tonight?" Inuyasha asked with a perverted grin

"You will have to see" Kagome teased

"Ugh no fair" Inuyasha sighed

"Yea I know" Kagome laughed

They finally got home and Inuyasha and kagome got inside. . . . . . . . . . . (im pretty sure you can figure out what they did I don't feel like explaining it). About 2 hours later kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping when kagome heard sango and mirokus door close. She decided to go see if they were walking out or going in. when she looked out miroku was sitting at the table drinking tea.

" Hey roku how was yours and sango's night?" Kagome asked gabbing a cup of tea for herself

"Awesome I brought her to her favorite steak restaurant and I didn't touch her bottom at all so that got me some but it's the last day im more worried about" Miroku explained

"What do you have planned?" Kagome asked

"Well umm I want it to be a surprise to both of you" Miroku said

"Come on Miroku please tell me I wont say anything" Kagome pouted

"Fine hold on" Miroku said getting up and going back to the bedroom and grabbing something and coming back out.

"What is that?" Kagome asked seeing something in miroku's hand

"Look for yourself" Miroku said handing it to her . Kagome took the box and opened it and inside was a diamond promise ring.

"Oh my gosh is this a promise ring?" Kagome said almost In tears

"Yea its all I can afford in till I get out of collage and am working at sesshomaru's business " Miroku explained looking at the ring

"She will love it don't worry I have known sango since we were 4 and she loves you and she will love this ok" Kagome said

"Thanks kags" Miroku said

"No problem, well im going to bed talk to you in the morning roku" Kagome said getting up and walking back into her's and inuyasha's room. She got back and laid down next to inu.

"Were did you go?" Inuyasha asked still half asleep

"I was out in the kitchen talking to Miroku" Kagome said closing her eyes

"Oh what about?" Inuyasha asked

"What he has planned I think its sweet" Kagome said looking at him

"Yea it is , well lets get to bed and talk more in the morning" Inuyasha said holding kagome close around the waist

"Night" Kagome said before falling asleep. They woke about 10 the next morning.

"Morning Sango" Inuyasha said walking into the kitchen where sango was

"Morning yash" Sango said smiling up from her cup of coffee

"So how was your night" Inuyasha asked

"It was awesome he was a perfect gentel men and he took me to my favorite restaurant and it was amazing" Sango explained

"Im glad you guys are perfect for eachother and im glad he kept his wondering hand to himself" Inuyasha said

"Yea it was a surprise" Sango laughed

(A/N: Again im sorry about not updating but Halloween is a crazy month leave me reviews)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:Im Sorry for not updating but it doesn't seem like people want me to I only have 2 reviews and they are from the same person please review and I will update a lot more)

Chapter 3

-It's been 3 days now and it was the last day of sango and Miroku's anniversary and it's the night miroku will give sango the promise ring he was so excited and sango thought he was going crazy cause he wouldn't stop smiling.

"Miroku your starting to creep me out why are you smiling so much?" Sango asked annoyed

"Nope cause then he wouldn't be a surprise you just have to wait for tonight when I take you out, and Happy 2 year anniversary" Miroku said kissing her

"Happy anniversary" Sango said after kissing him

"Hey miroku come on" Inuyasha said coming out into the kitchen where they were

"Ok coming, by sango" Miroku said walking out the door

"Bye roku bye inu" Sango called after them

-then kagome came into the room to talk with sango.

"Kagome do you know what miroku has planned tonight?" Sango asked looking at her

"Yes and no" Kagome replied

"What? How do you know and not know?" Sango asked confused

"I know some of the things he has planned but not all" Kagome explained

"Well I have this feeling like he's going to propose or something" Sango said looking down at the table

"Why do you think that?" Kagome asked

"Well he's all smiling and he's been really good and not touching other women and I just have this feeling like something big like that's going to happen" Sango explained

"Hun I can assure you he isn't proposing I know that much but you are right about one thing something big is going to happen" Kagome said getting up and walking away with a smile

"What is it" Sango yelled at her

"Not telling" Kagome said walking into the bathroom to take a shower

"God I hate her sometimes" Sango grumbled to her self. Just then kagome opened the bathroom door.

"you know its not healthy to talk to your self" Kagome said

"Shut up" Sango yelled at her again

"OMG LOOK SANGO A POPTART MAN" Kagome screamed

"WHAT? WHERE?" Sango screamed looking every where

"HAHAHA that was great" Kagome said closing the door again

"humph" sango sighed .

-after kagome took a shower she dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans and her combat boots , then sango took a shower and dressed in a yellow tank top and blue jeans and her DC shoes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked when her and sango where walking around outside

"I don't know want to go to the gas station and get some monsters?" Sango asked looking at her

"Yea sure let me get my money from my car and then we can walk up there" Kagome said walking towards her mustang. She got her money, locked her car and her and sango walked to the store. But little did sango know kagome has something up her sleeve.

"Finally It took forever to get her" Sango said

"Hahaha lazy" Kagome said just then 2 people came around the corner and started dancing around sango in poptart suits

"Ahhhhhhh not again" Sango screamed "Koga I know its you"

"Hahahaha………you should. ……….seee your……….face" Kagome said between laughs

"Kagome tell this 2 to stop before I kill them" Sango said glaring at the poptart men

"Im sorry Sang we will stop" Koga said from one suit

"Who's the other guy?" Sang asked looking at the other suit

"This is jakotsu" Koga said

"Oh yea hey" Sango said

"Hey Jakotsu, thanks for doing this is was funny" Kagome said

"No problem hun" Jakotsu said taking his suit off like Koga did

"Wait you told them to do this" Sango said glaring at all of them

"Im sorry but you were stressing about tonight and I wanted to get your mind off of it" Kagome explained

"Your mean but thanks" Sango said

"No problem, come on lets get something from the store" Kagome said . they walked into the gas station and just walked around for a bit

" Omg Kagome MARSH MELLOW MEN " Sango screamed throwing a bag of marsh mellows at her

"Ahhhh damn it sango" Kagome said catching her breath

"Pay backs a bitch" Sango said walking away laughing

-They finally got some monsters and decided to head back home seeing as sango only had 2 hours to get ready for her big night with miroku. Inuyasha and miroku finally got home with an hour to spear so miroku quickly showered and got dressed and grabbed the ring out of the drawer and walked out into the living room to wait for sango.

"So you all ready for the big night miroku?" Kagome asked from the kitchen

"Yea But it's not that big I mean when I do propose to her for real that's going to be a big night" Miroku said

"Well yea I know but this is pretty big hun" Kagome said

"Yea I know I hope she likes it and I cant believe you've been able to keep this from her for days now" Miroku said

"Oh don't remind me I hate keeping things from her even though it's fun" Kagome said

"Haha yea I know how you feel I haven't kept a secret from sango in the 2 years we have been together" Miroku explained

"What are you two babbeling about" Sango asked coming out of her room she was wearing a short red cocktail dress that fit her curves in the right places and he hair was up in a high pony tail and she was wearing red high heels.

"May I say my dearest you look very lovely tonight" Miroku said walking up to her

"Thanks Roku and you don't look bad yourself " Sango complemented him

"Shall we go then?" Miroku asked

"We shall" sango laughed

-they left and kagome was home alone cause Inuyasha was out getting some food then she heard yelling in the hall way and she just thought her neighbors were fighting but then she heard the voices and she could her kikyo trying to get Inuyasha to kiss her for old time sakes and Inuyasha was yelling at her saying he would never cheat on her so she walked to the door and opened it and seeing kikyo take Inuyasha and force him into a kiss. She was in shock but she seeing Inuyasha fighting to get free.

"Hey kikyo you know if you want to make some one jealuse and kiss they're boyfriends make sure the girlfriend lives next door in an apartment building and make sure the boyfriend isn't yelling loud enough for there girlfriends to hear them" Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha and dragging him into the apartment and then walked back out to the hall

"I will get him back" Kikyo said

"No you wont he doesn't love you anymore so stop trying" Kagome said

"I will make you pay" Kikyo glared at her

"Yea right" And with that kagome was in her apartment . she looked over to Inuyasha and he was in the bath room bushing every inch of his mouth

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked him

"Her nasty taste wont get out of my mouth and I need a new brush now" Inuyasha said putting more toothpast on his tooth brush

"HAHA oh my gosh" Kagome said walking away

"What?" Inuyasha asked following her

"You just look so funny trying to brush you teeth till they bleed" Kagome said trying not to burst into laughter

"I cant believe that after you seen her kiss me your not over there beating the shit out of her" Inuyasha said sitting down on the couch next to kagome

"Well I was thinking about it and decided nah not today im not in the mood" Kagome said

"Well what you want to do" Inuyasha asked trying to get a kiss from her

"Don't think im going to kiss you after she just did " Kagome said

"That isn't fair" Inuyasha complained

"I never said I was fair" Kagome laughed

"Humph" Inuyasha slumped on the couch and pouted

"Oh hun im just kidding" Kagome said kissing him

"That's better" Inuyasha said after getting kissing her

"HAHA yea" Kagome said.

-just then kagomes phone started ringing it was Sango's ring tone so she picked up

"Hey sango whats up?" Kagome said

"Im so freaked" Sango said

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Miroku just tried to give me a diamond promise ring" Sango said

"What did you do" Kagome asked

"I told him I had to go to the bathroom" Sango explained

"Well go out there and get that ring you love him right and this just makes its official that he's your and you are his well intil you get married and all that in the future" Kagome said

"That's the thing I love him more then anything but it just caught me off guard and I don't know" Sango said

"Sango if you don't get that ring I will take it" Kagome threatened

"Oh hell no its mine you have to wait till Inuyasha gets you one" Sango said

"I heared that" Inuyasha butted in. just then kagome and sango bursted out laughing

"Well you want to be with him right" Kagome asked

"Yes but this is just so scary" Sango said

"Well do what you want tell me about it when I see you next ok" Kagome said

"Ok bye" Sango said hanging up


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

-Its been 3 months since miroku gave sango the ring and after she took the ring she hasn't stopped looking at it. And now they were in school for college. Sango and kagome were in classes to become radiation therapist so they went to school about 3 days a week for 6 hours. Inuyasha and miroku were going to school to become business associates and work in Sesshomaru's office which was the biggest business in japan. So they went to school 4 days a week for 6 hours . Koga and Jakotsu went to the same college but I don't know what there degree was in. and kikyo was trying to become something in the medical career .

"Hey kagome" Sango whispered from there seats in class

"What is it sango?" Kagome whispered back

"what do you think made miroku buy me a diamond ring?" Sango asked

"He knew you're an attractive women and he didn't know the guys in this college and he wanted them to know you were in a commited relationship " Kagome explained

"You really think so" Sango asked

"Yes now can we listen to the teacher" Kagome asked

"Why?" Sango asked

"Because I want to pass my classes" Kagome said

"Why you know your going to marry Inuyasha and he is going to be making millions like sesshomaru and he will be able to support you" Sango explained

"That's its I don't want to be the kind of girl that depends on the husband to bring the money home the only time I will ever not work is if we ever have kids and I have to raise them then I will rely on him" Kagome explained

"Yea I see what your getting at" Sango said

-they stopped talking and every now and again they would talk, it was lunch time and they were going to meet up with inu and roku, they found the guys at one of the tables and sat down.

"So how was class?" Sango asked the boys

"Our teacher is so boring" inu said

"Its unbelievable on how boring he is, How about you two?" Roku asked

"It was ok " Sango said

"It could have been better" Kagome said

"Well we only have a couple more hours then we can go home and do what ever we want" Inuyasha explained

"Yea guess your right" Kagome said

-just then the bell signaled everybody lunch was over and it was time to get to class. They couples said they good byes and left to class. As kagome was sitting in class her cell phone vibrated telling her she had a new txt message, it was from inuyahsa

"hey babe wanted to know if you and sango we're up to going to the movies" –inu

"Hold on I will ask sango" –Kags

"ok"-inu

"She said yes, so what movie are all of us seeing" –kags

"We were thinking twilight, seeing as you and sango have both read every single book of the series" –inu

"Ok sounds good to us and you know what those books are great to :P" –kags

"Ok talk to you at home love you"-inu

"k love you 2"-kags

-after they stopped texting the day went by a little faster. Sango and kagome got home faster then the boys seeing as there class room is closer then theres. They got dressed and ready for the movies. Kagome wore her Edward shirt and some skinny jeans and converse, sango wore her shirt that had the whole twilight crew and some skinny jeans and some DC's, Inuyasha and miroku just wore the cloths they were wearing that day.

"I cant wait to see the movie its been out for over a week and I have wanted to go see it forever" Sango said

"I know that's what sucks about school" Kagome said

"Ok come on we can go into the movies now" Inuyasha said to the girls

-they sat down it went kagome, Inuyasha, miroku, then sango so the girls decided to go to the bathroom before the movie started. As they were coming back they were stopped by 2 guys.

"Hey baby" One guy said to sango

"Fuck off im taken" Sango said showing her ring and then flicking them off

"what about you I don't see a ring on your finger" The second guy said to kagome

"yes I am taken and trust me you don't want to mess with him" Kagome said glaring at them

"whoo were scared" The first guy said sarcastically

"well lets see I just sent him a page so he should be here in about 3,2,1" Kagome said just as inu showed up

"what's up babe" Inuyasha asked kagome

"this is your boyfriend" both guys said at once

"What the hell are you two doing here" Inuyasha asked the two guys

"Um. . . . n-n-nothing. . . . . u-u-u-um. . . . . .w-w-w-were sorry we didn't know this was the beautiful girlfriend you always talk about" The second guy stuttered

"Yea it is so go now or im going to make your jobs at the company hell" Inuyasha threatened

"Ok bye" with that they were gone

"Lets get to the movies" sango said

-they went back and took there seats. The movie was about 2 ½ hours long. Kagome and sango kept giggling whenever they seen a cute guy inu and roku didn't like it but dealt with it. After the movie they stopped at a restaurant to eat cause they were starved and kag's and sang had to pee really bad.

"So how did you like the movie?" Kagome asked the boys

"IT was ok, I mean it was more for girls " Inuyasha said

"Yea but you also should read the books first then see it" Sango explained

"Yea it would be a better I guess" miroku agreed

"so what we going to do now" Inuyasha asked

"Well I want to go for a walk" Kagome said

"Me to" Sango agreed

"We are we going to walk to at 9 at night?" Miroku and Inuyasha wondered

"we could walk around our neighbor hood, me and sango do it all the time" Kagome said

"Yup" Sango said

"Ok" Both boys said

-they walked around there neighbor hood for while and they finally got home around 11. They were so tired they just went to sleep.

(A/N: sorry its so short I cant think of anything to write about and I LOVE TWILIGHT so you will be hearing a lot about it sorry blame kyoko she gave me the books to read and I got obsessed lol )


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but my laptop broke so I wasn't able to do anything and I cant think of anything to put in the story so if you help me out I can finish the story faster **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

-before they knew it, it was Christmas break and they were headed home to see family. They were staying at there own homes but they were going to go back to school together they day after Christmas to have there own little x-mas together.

**Kagomes point of view**

"**dad, souta I'm home" I yelled as I stepped in the house**

"**dads out he will be home soon" Souta said coming from the kitchen **

"**Oh were did he go" I asked**

"**Out" Souta said**

"**funny" I said walking up the stairs to my room**

'**I hadn't been in this room for over 5 months it's going to be weird not sleeping in the same bed as Inuyasha. Well I should check my messages.'**

"**kagome it feels weird being home" –Demonslayer**

"**Omg I know" –K+I=Love**

"**Hello ladys"-monkmiroku**

"**Hey miroku"-K+I=love**

"**Hey kag's to hows being home"-MonkMiroku**

"**It's ok my dads not home so im good till he gets here"K+I=love**

"**Yea how about you my dearest"-MonkMiroku**

"**Oh great my mom and dad freaked when they say the ring cause I forgot to tell them and my little brother wont stop laughing at me"-Demonslayer**

"**Wow what an ass"-ITakahashi **

"**Inuyasha when did you get on"-K+I=love **

"**about the time sango said kohaku wouldn't stop laughing it was a great IM to get when you first sign on lol"-ITakahashi**

"**your not funny inu"-Demonslayer**

"**Oh I think I am"-ITakahashi**

"**you guys I got to go my dads home"-K+I=love **

"**Me two"-Demonslayer**

**-kagome and sango signed off and that left miroku and Inuyasha **

"**So hows being home with sesshomaru ?"-Monkmiroku**

"**It's a disaster, we fought as soon as I came in the door"-ITakahashi**

"**What about?"-Monkmiroku**

"**Ummm he asked if I was still with kagome and blah blah blah, I felt like I was getting questioned and it was annoying"-ITakahashi**

"**Ahhh I see well im going to go get ready for dinner :D"-Monkmiroku**

"**see ya"-ITakahashi**

_**Inuyasha's point of view**_

' Kagome its going to be weird not being in the same bed as you' Inuyasha thought to him self , as soon as he said that he's cell went off it was a text message

"**Babe its going weird not seeing in everyday or being in the same bed as you I miss you already"- Kagome**

"**I miss you two, and I know its going to be weird not waking up to you in the morning"- Inuyasha**

"**I will talk to you later we're about to eat dinner love you"- kagome**

"**see you later" –Inuyasha **

-soon kagome stopped texting Inuyasha so he decided it was time for a shower, about an hour later he came out wearing some blue jeans and avenged seven fold shirt and


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

He decided about going for a drive. When he started his corvette the band antic café came on with the song snow scene (A/N: Antic café is a real Japanese band I love them, p.s im going to put the English song lyrics up so you can understand)

Soon, this year's winter will come And you who were by my side isn't here  
What should I think? I wonder if I can't think "I want to see you"?

We didn't like each other, right But we just kinda started dating  
I was pulled in by something I didn't have And we both started liking each other

I knew not to wish for the cliche  
"Let's stay together forever"

We're walking different paths But I can't get you out of my head  
If you would turn around once again I don't need anyone but you

"I want to see you" but I don't know either the town you live in, or how to tell you  
This winter, with whom and what are you doing?

When I think about how, for sure  
I'm the only one who has feelings, it's painful

The time and places we spent together You disappear from my words and actions  
You've become something important to me I realized it after we seperated

Back then I loved love, right  
But now I can hold my head high and say that I like you

I want to return to the time that we innocently laughed together As I stare at the window  
My overflowing tears melts the snow scene that I saw with you  
Soon, this year's winter will come And you who were by my side isn't here  
What should I think? I wonder if I can't think "I want to see you"?  
The snow begins to fall

-Finally when the song ended and Inuyasha found himself at the park, so he started walking around, He found a bench and decided to sit down and watch the people around him. He was starring at the kids and seen how fun they were having and it made him think about the future he wanted with kagome and before he knew it, he was day dreaming

_Inuyasha's day dream_

"_Kagome I love you so much, you can do it just keep going" Inuyasha said encouragingly _

"_I cant Inu, it hurts to much" Kagome screamed_

"_Please do it for me I know you can" Inuyasha said trying to keep her positive_

_-then with one last push, came a small cry and Inuyasha knew he had a beautiful daughter or son_

"_Congratulation's it's a girl" the doctor said to kagome and Inuyasha _

"_Oh my gosh kagome we have a girl" Inuyasha said smiling at her_

"_Wow, can I see her" Kagome said _

"_Yes, here she is" The Dr said _

"_Oh My she is so beautiful" Kagome said " What do you want to name her Inuyasha" _

"_Uhmm how about Kiyomi " Inuyasha said_

"_I love it" Kagome said before falling asleep_

"_Night Kagome, Night Kiyomi" Inuyasha said _

Inuyasha was snapped out of his day dream by someone calling his cell

"Hello" Inuyasha answered

"Hey, I have tried to call you twice what took you so long" Kagome said from the other end

"Sorry I was day dreaming, I didn't here my cell" Inuyasha explained

"Oh what here you thinking about?" Kagome asked

"Well our one year is coming up, and I was thinking about how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you" Inuyasha said

"Ohhh, I love you two Inu" Kagome said

"So do you think when we get older, we are going to have kids?" Inuyasha asked

"Wow that was random, but yea I want to have your kids inu" Kagome said and he could hear her smile over the phone

"Really" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, but if we had kids what would you name them?" Kagome asked

"Well I like the name Kiyomi" Inuyasha said" It means pure beauty"

"Oh I love it, so your certain we will have a girl when we r older ?" Kagome said

"I have a feeling" Inuyasha said

"Can you hold on, someone's knocking on my window" Kagome said

"sure I will hold" Inuyasha said. Kagome could here the echo and let inu in her room

"Hey" Kagome said kissing Inuyasha

"Hey, so what were you doing before I got here" Inuyasha asked looking at kagomes bed, it was full of papers

"Uhmm drawing, and doing homework" Kagome laughed

"Well lets clean your bed off so we have some where to lay down" Inuyasha said looking at kagome lovingly

"K" Was all kagome said.

-it took kagome a couple minutes to put all the papers away and soon she was laying down in her bed with Inuyasha talking

"Oh my gosh hold on " Kagome said running to the bathroom

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said holding kagomes hair back

"I Don't Know, it happened this moring to and I cant eat anything cause it makes me more sick" Kagome said (A/N: wow she is so oblivious)

"Uhhh kagome, have your nipples been tender?" Inuyasha askd

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed

"What I was just asking, seeing as your neasuse, sick, put the pieces together kagome" Inuyasha said kneeling by her

"Oh my god, you don't think im pregnant do you?" Kagome asked

"It's a possibility, here I will take you to the Dr tomorrow to see okay" Inuyasha said rubbing her back

"That would be great thanks" Kagome said

"Come on lets go to sleep" Inuyasha said

-they went into kagomes room and he layed her down and he was about to leave until kagome stopped him

"Please stay for tonight?" Kagome asked

"yea sure

(0.o .ohh I wonder whats gonna happen next )


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note

Im so sorry I don't if im going to finish this, I have no idea where I was going with it or where to go with it, if I can think of anything I will surley post it I promise


End file.
